


I Don't Come in Peace (But I Do Cum in Shards)

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, i'm also very aware that my smut is shitty, the title explains it pretty blatantly, this is some (mild) kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry takes care of Len after a rough day.





	I Don't Come in Peace (But I Do Cum in Shards)

**Author's Note:**

> For George, who said, 'contribute to your fandom, you pussy'. And who also provided the title.

The apartment was silent when Len got back from a heist. His keys rippled the silence as he dropped them on top of Barry's in the dish on the kitchen counter. He threw down his cold gun next to the dish, relishing in the extra rattling. The heist hadn't gone so well. Was it considered a heist when every alarm went off and the police showed up? It would've been rough if Joe West had to arrest his adopted son's boyfriend.

'Barry?' He called. He could very well be out, patrolling somewhere or fighting crime; his keys were here but Barry had taken to phasing onto the fire escape instead of using the front door. Another thing about a heist: when you had to call it off at midnight, it wasn't much of a heist. So at this point, Barry could still be on patrol.

'In here, Len,' Barry replied and Len tracked the sound to their bedroom. Barry was leaning against the headboard, blankets over his lap, typing in an idle way on his laptop. 'How was it?' He asked.

Len started pulling off his clothes; sweater, shirt and jeans kicked into a pile by the door. 'We had some complications, every alarm was activated, barely escaped the cops, lots of running around and no reward.' He went to the closet and pulled out a new pair of boxers out, throwing his old ones onto the pile of clothes he'd just ditched.

'How about you don't put those boxers back on and I reward you for running around?' Barry proposed, closing his laptop, shunting it onto the bedside table; he leaned forward a bit, studying Len with erotic interest.

Len smiled with mischief and tossed the boxers back into the closet. He sat down cross-legged on his side of the bed, but leaned over into Barry's space until their shoulders touched and watched him for a second. 'That would be nice,' he murmured.

Barry leaned forward more, a hand holding the back of Len's head to pull him into a kiss. Len closed his eyes and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against Barry's and tasting his lips, letting their saliva become one. He slid his hands up Barry's arms and shoulders, hands on his face, hands in his hair. Barry folded his legs up underneath him to push Len further down the bed, hands on his waist, pushing Len onto his back.

Barry smiled into their kiss and pulled away a bit to kiss the corner of Len's mouth, his jawline and his neck, sliding his tongue down until he found the hollow place at the base of Len's neck that his sweater would conceal. Barry opened his mouth and grazed his teeth along the skin, bringing his lips together to suck on the skin.

Len groaned. 'Barry…' His hands carding through Barry's hair and tugging as his erection hardened. 'Barry,' he breathed again.

Encouraged, Barry moved from Len's neck where a small bruise was purpling into existence, and kissed his way down to Len's left nipple. He tweaked it between his teeth and Len groaned. He was hard now. Barry could feel it pressing against his stomach.

'Barry,' Len said again, stronger this time, because he wanted release.

Barry smirked against Len's skin and looked up. 'Nearly there, babe,' he purred, flicking his gaze up to meet Len's eyes for moment.

Barry focused and ran his tongue down the space between Len's abs, he circled away at the bottom, kissing his way down Len's thighs, stopping to suck on a place, right on the inside of his leg, painfully close to -

Len gasped in relief when Barry's lips met Len's tip. Barry opened his mouth and swirled his tongue before taking Len deeper into him. Len tugged on Barry's hair, holding him steady and applying a little pressure with his fingers, begging him to go further. Barry's head slowly sunk lower and he moved it back up with the same painstaking pace.

'More, Barry,' Len gasped as pleasure twisted through his body, burning and tingling in his veins.

Barry obeyed and sped up, starting to vibrate a little, using the speedforce in such an inappropriate, but irresistible way; his fingers dug into Len's hips as Len arched into Barry, the fingernails in his skin were the tipping point, he could feel himself -

'I'm going to - I'm going to -' Len couldn't finish his sentence as the orgasm forced his breath to catch and his hips to arch.

Barry made a shocked noise as ice shards filled his mouth. He'd done this before with Len, but that time, he'd moved away as Len came. He was so shocked at his forgetfulness that his gasp of surprise casueed him to choke on the shards. This could not be attractive. A few landed on Len and melted to his skin and oh god -

'It's okay,' Len whispered, taking Barry's face and pulling him up, 'that's even pretty sexy.'

After some coughing, Barry managed to down the ice shards and he kissed Len. 'Sorry,' he mumbled into his lips.

'Don’t be,' Len whispered and pulled him into another kiss. Enjoying the chill and taste of ice on Barry's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr, just in case you find me amusing](http://blxetack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
